Eggman's Pizzeria
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Eggman has bought and taken over Freddy fazbears pizza and plans to use the animatronics for something evil. Now Sonic must fight Freddy and his friends in order to stop Eggman.


**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and five nights at Freddy's was made by Scott cawthon  
><strong>

Dr. Eggman sat at his desk in his new pizzeria. That he bought from the owner who he evaporated with his new laser gun. Eggman looked at the security camera's that where placed through out the pizzeria and watch kids playing through out the main dinning area and near pirate cove. But Eggman wasn't interested in the kids he was more interested with the three animatronics that where playing on stage.

The middle one was a big brown bear named Freddy who was obsessively the main mascot for this place. To the left of the bear was a male bunny named Bonnie who was the guitarist of the band. To the right was a female chicken named Chica. Eggman then switched to pirate cove where foxy was held. Eggman switched off the cameras and looked at his two robot guards.

"Alright you two robots you go guard the entrance tonight for I have something plan tonight" said Eggman.

That night after everyone has gone home leaving Eggman alone in the pizzeria. Eggman looked at the cameras and made sure that everyone was gone. Once he was done checking Eggman pulled out a remote control and attached it to the office walls. Eggman pushed the button and laughed evilly as the office walls was turned into metal walls the desk also turned metal.

Once the office turned into Eggman's office. Eggman walked over to the new cameras and looked at them and saw that the three animatronics on the stage where gone. Eggman couldn't believe his eye's when he found all three of them in the main dinning area.

"What is this?" said Eggman.

Suddenly the camera went black it then came back on and Eggman notice that the animatronics where gone again. Eggman then heard a noise to left of him and quickly turn and was startled when he saw the three animatronics standing near the door way.

The animatronics stepped into the room and approached Eggman. Eggman turned to his control panel and pushed a red button and three glass containers suddenly dropped on Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The animatronics where really surprise when this happen they then tried to break out of the containers but it was no use Eggman laughed while watching their attempts.

"It's no use for you three to try and break out I have made sure that the glass is bullet proof" said Eggman.

the animatronics looked at Eggman angrily and each of them let out an angry scream.

"Please you think those screams will scare me you three are pathetic" said Eggman.

Suddenly a metallic running was heard. Eggman turned to the other door and saw foxy enter the office. Foxy let out an angry scream when he saw his friends trapped. Foxy lunged towards Eggman, Eggman barley dodge the sharp hook attached to Foxy. Eggman dodged as much as he could as Foxy swung his hook rabidly Eggman then jumped into his chair and pushed a button to the side of his chair. The desk shook until it transformed into a robot that was just about bigger then Foxy. Foxy looked at the robot in surprise and before Foxy could do anything the robots hand grabbed him and held him up over the ground.

Eggman got out of his chair and looked at the four animatronics with an evil smile.

"Could you robots honestly thing you can kill me. The greatest genesis Dr. Eggman. I should have each of you dismantled but you four could be a great use to me and my plans. But in order for you four to help with my plans. I must make you serve me" said Eggman.

Eggman turned to his control panel and pulled a lever down. Inside the glass containers three computer chips came down from the top and attached themselves to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The animatronics twitched as the computer chips went into their exoskeletons. The three animatronics eye's then turned red Foxy couldn't believe his eyes his friends where now slaves to this fat guy. Suddenly a chip attached it shelf on him and Foxy's eye's turned red.

Eggman laughed and released the four animatronics. once released the four of them bowed their heads to Eggman.

"Now this is more like it" said Eggman.

Eggman turned back to control panel and pushed some buttons. Outside the pizzeria shook as four rocket engines came out of the bottom. The pizzeria then lifted up into the sky leaving the two robots that where guarding the entrance alone. The sign that was attached to the pizzeria broke off and was replaced with Eggman's symbol.

Not far away Sonic the hedgehog was speeding through the city while avoiding cars. Sonic then stopped at a corner and saw the pizzeria lifting off into the sky he also notice the symbol in front of the building.

"Eggman" said Sonic.

Sonic then raced up a skyscraper and jumped off the antenna and successfully landed on the pizzeria roof. Sonic then raced down the chimney and into the kitchen. Sonic looked around and saw no robots anywhere.

"That's weird no robots. Better stay on guard" said Sonic.

Inside the office Eggman was checking for any intruders Eggman frowned when he saw Sonic in the kitchen.

"Oh no not that blasted hedgehog again. You Chica go down into the kitchen and kill that hedgehog " said Eggman.

Chica nodded and headed towards the kitchen when she entered the kitchen. Sonic was already making his way out. Sonic stopped and got in a fighting stance.

"Seems like Eggman has really lost idea's for robots. Though I have to say this one looks creepy" said Sonic.

Chica slowly walked over to Sonic.

"Listen why don't you get out of my way. So I can just get to Eggman more faster" said Sonic.

Chica now stood above Sonic and attempted to grab him. But was surprise when she saw Sonic beside her.

"Missed me" said Sonic.

Chica then attempted to punch him but Sonic easily dodge it and stood behind her.

"Your to slow" said Sonic.

Sonic then curled up into a homing attack and hit the back of Chica's head. Chica went forward a bit but manage to stop herself. Chica turned around and screamed at Sonic. Sonic then jumped and kicked Chica in the face. Chica fell backwards and got back up quickly and grabbed Sonic by the neck and then threw him into a counter. Sonic got up a shook away the pain Sonic curled up into a ball and went right through Chica. The result made the computer chip to fall off which made Chica's eye's to turn black making her shut down Chica fell down onto the floor and laid there. Sonic looked at her and made sure she was shut down Sonic then raced out of the kitchen.

Eggman growled in anger over the defeat of Chica. Eggman then turned to Foxy and Bonnie.

"You two go stop that blasted hedgehog" said Eggman.

The animatronics left the room leaving Eggman with his robot and Freddy.

Sonic continued his way through the main dinning area and was beginning his way through the west hall. Sonic stopped when he saw Bonnie in his way Sonic looked behind him and saw Foxy behind him. Foxy then charged at Sonic and Bonnie also charged at him Sonic watched as both of them where getting closer to him. Sonic smiled and suddenly ran in between Bonnie's feet. Foxy got wide eyed until he crashed into Bonnie the resulting collision made both of their computer chips to fall off shutting them down to.

Sonic then ran into the office where an angry Eggman looked at him.

"Its over Eggman for whatever your planning" said Sonic.

"Oh you wanna find out what I'm planning. I'll tell you what I'm planning you see Sonic I'm planning to fly this pizzeria to your home town" said Eggman.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"You see Sonic these animatronics stuff people into suits. So that's why I'm moving this Pizzeria so I can trap your friends into these robot suits and then I can finally conger the world with my new robot army" said Eggman.

"Like that's going to happen Eggman" said Sonic.

"It will happen Sonic. Robot destroy that hedgehog" said Eggman.

The robot then charged at Sonic. But Sonic got into his ball and went right through it destroying.

"Is that all you got Eggman" said Sonic.

"No here's the second surprise. Bear Kill that hedgehog" said Eggman.

Sonic turned around and looked up at Freddy who stood over him. Freddy grabbed Sonic by the throat and started strangling him.

"Yes that's it kill him Freddy" said Eggman.

Sonic tried to get out of the animatronics grasp but it was useless. Until Sonic remembered something Sonic reached into his shoe and grabbed a ring. The ting glowed around Sonic and Sonic then turned into a ball and broke out of Freddy's grasp. Freddy was surprised and looked around for Sonic.

"Looking for me ugly" said Sonic as he got on Freddy hat.

Freddy lifted his arm and attempted to punch Sonic. But Sonic moved out of the making the Freddy hit himself damaging him.

"Let's finish this" said Sonic.

Sonic the ran around Freddy making a small tornado that lifted Freddy up and it made Freddy land on Eggman hard. Sonic then used his ball form to destroy the control panel the result started making small explosions around the office.

"No!" yelled Eggman.

Sonic then ran out of the room with small explosions beside him. Along his way to escape he grabbed Bonnie and Foxy and Chica who where still shut down. Sonic then came out of the exploding pizzeria.

Once safely away Sonic looked back and watch the pizzeria explode into fire and smoke. Sonic then notice Eggman flying away with Freddy in his Egg mobile. Eggman looked at Sonic.

"Don't get to comfortable Sonic. Because I will be back with new animatronics" said Eggman as drove away.

Sonic grabbed a rock and used his spin attack to throw it at Eggman. The rock hit Eggman's mobile and made it exploded making Eggman to lose Freddy. Sonic then looked at the shut down animatronics.

"Don't worry I'm sure Tails can fix you to be nicer and maybe he can remove the part that make's you stuff people into suits" said Sonic.

Sonic then notice the sun coming up and smiled when he saw it.

THE

END.

**Well here the Sonic crossover with five night's at Freddy's and that scene where Sonic threw a rock at Eggman was a parody of the ending of sonic CD anyways I hope you liked this story. **


End file.
